the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnarok
This page was made and is owned by Ragnarok The Destroyer. If you would like to edit his page, please ask permission first. If you would like to make fan-art for this page please do! This character is a Dragon Ball Z fan character, we do not own Dragon Ball, this character is a fan character only. Backstory Ragnarok was raised on the early Planet Vegeta, before King Vegeta's Ascension and Frieza's occupation of the Saiyan home world. He grew up in a family of three brothers, him being the eldest of them, Rigor being the middle child and Okara being the youngest. Their father Azuki and their mother Lavender raised them as any other normal Saiyan family would, training intensely from birth and learning how to fight and become fierce Saiyan warriors. By the time they were teenagers the three brother's were a force to be reckoned with. One day, something had went terribly wrong, during a battle between the three brothers and a group of considerably strong Alien life-forms known as the Frost Demons throughout the galaxy Okara lost his life, this led to Ragnarok's first ever Super Saiyan transformation, however this was unlike any other Super Saiyan transformation, his power combined with his anger and grief was enough to give him the power to completely decimate the alien horde. His brother Rigor tried to stop him from destroying the Frost planet that the Aliens originated from and ended up paying the ultimate price by his own brothers hand. Because of his Actions Ragnarok was exiled from his family, his significant other didn't want anything to do with him and the rest of his race shunned him for his lack of control and reckless abandon. He was responsible for both of their deaths. This sent Ragnarok to one of the lowest and darkest place's he had ever been in his life, he tried to avenge his fallen brother but ended up killing his last living brother Rigor before he could exact his revenge for those who had killed Okara. Many many years had passed since then and Ragnarok had aged almost resembling early adulthood, continuously training and getting stronger as a normal Saiyan would. Throughout his travels in space he heard whispering of a being who was able to resurrect those who had fallen. Ragnarok sought this being out until one day he came across one of the darkest parts of the Universe, he felt attracted to this and this is where he came into contact with the being known to be the Son of Cyrinth, the Grand Creator, he then swore allegiance to him, think that if he served under this deity that he would in turn bring his brothers back to life, the Son of Cyrinth bestowed some of his divine power into Ragnarok, making his power beyond that of your normal typical Saiyan warrior. Instead of bringing his brothers back to life, the Son of Cyrinth took control of Ragnarok entirely and made him attack his home planet, made him kill his own family and the female Saiyan who he loved and the majority of his own race. a lengthy battle ensued lasting for several months until somehow Ragnarok managed to temporarily snap out of the mind control and escape his war torn world in a Saiyan Pod, he had then passed out from the injuries that he sustained during the countless battles on his planet, after several years of rocketing through the cosmos's his pod crash landed on Planet Earth where shortly after he met the Daughter of Cyrinth known as Mytherica. Description Personality Ragnarok's personality can change very quickly, he feel so much grief and remorse for what he has done throughout the years, not being able to control his power ended up in the deaths of his own brothers which then led to his family and race being near drove to the edge of extinction because of him. His personality also changes each time he transform into one of his many transformations. Appearance Ragnarok has long black, spiky hair, quite muscular due to his intense training he puts himself through to keep a handle on his power, he stands at 6 foot 2 inches. His Saiyan attire is custom made. black body armour covering his torso with a green patch in the middle, leaving his arms exposed, black combat leggings and black boots with green at the tip of his toes. Powers Strengths * Flight * Super strength * Ki (Near immeasurable when enraged) * Ability to sense God Ki Transformations * Great Ape * Kaioken * Super Saiyan/ * Super Saiyan 2/ * Super Saiyan 3/ * Legendary Super Saiyan * X-----------------X * X-----------------X * X-----------------X * X-----------------X Weaknesses * Magic * Mental manipulation * Emotional manipulation * Mind control. Fanart